Ayurnamat
by KatelynRoxUrSox
Summary: Ayurnamat is the philosophy that there is no point in worrying about events that cannot be changed. Unfortunately, all Emma Swan does, is worry about things that she can't change. Can Regina convince her to stop worry for once, and just be happy?


**a/n: this was a prompt on tumblr for a drabble using really strange words to describe interesting feelings. Thanks for the prompt, Furbidden-fruit! Hope you enjoy this!**

**warnings: some foul (but truly Emma Swan) language, and inklings of sex/nakedness but nothing graphic. **

**disclaimers: OUAT isn't mine. If it was, Swan Queen would be so cannon that it would be shooting god damned cannon balls through certain peoples' faces. ;) only half joking**

**Read and Review and enjoy the story! :)**

**xoxo**

**-Katelyn**

Emma's eyes shot open, instantly allowing her to feel a stabbing pain in her head. She almost cried out, but it was the sudden realization of another body next to her in bed, that kept her from doing so. She looked around the room, rubbing her eyes, realizing that she was in Regina's house.

Shit.

This could only mean that the person lying down next to Emma was…

Shit.

She slept with Regina. She. Emma Swan. Savior, life fuck up extraordinaire, mother to Henry, daughter of Snow White and Prince fucking Charming. And Regina. Well, she was the god damned Evil Queen, for Christ's Sake! And they had had sex.

Although, she could be wrong. This could all be a weird misunderstanding.

She looked down her at herself. Naked. She looked over to Regina's and gently lifted up the blanket. Naked. Very naked, in fact. Emma scanned her eyes up and down Regina's tanned, well toned body, biting her lip at the sight.

"Ms. Swan," a throaty voice growled.

Shit. She had been caught staring. How embarrassing. She hadn't left before Regina woke up. Even more embarrassing. And this conversation that they were about to have. Most embarrassing. And super awkward.

"Sorry, Madame Mayor. I should just get going. I didn't mean to stay…I guess I was tired and fell asleep and shit, this is awkward, I'm really sorry" Emma tactlessly babbled on as she scurried to put on her clothes.

Regina laughed. "Emma it's fine," she chuckled, rolling her eyes. "You don't have to go."

"No, I do…I really do. I'm sorry. Last night was nice. Great. Incredible, really. But it shouldn't have happened. And if any one finds out…if Henry sees me here in the morning, how would I explain that. It would be bad. Terrible really." Emma rambled some more, searching for her shirt. She was running around Regina's room like a chicken with its head cut off, looking for her god damned shirt.

"Would it really be terrible, Emma?" Regina huffed, tilting her head sideways.

"Yeah of course. We're supposed to be enemies. I believe we're sworn enemies, but those are my mom's words, not mine. It's been decided for us, that we're on opposite teams. Sleeping with the enemy is frowned upon," Emma explained, finding her shirt, under a pile of blankets.

"We don't have to be enemies, Emma. I don't want that. I never have," Regina murmured softly, looking down at the sheets that were wrapped around her.

"You don't? You haven't?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow, at Regina.

"No," Regina said, shaking her head, sheepishly. "You said it yourself, Emma. Nothing is our choice. It's been decided for us. It's fate. Maybe this is fate too."

"Fate? Do you really believe that?" Emma asked.

Regina chuckled, "Not usually. But fate or not, last night already happened. You can't change it. Why are you worrying about it?"

"Because it didn't feel wrong. I'm the Savior and you're the Evil Queen, and everything that happened last night, and waking up in your arms this morning…none of it felt wrong. It felt very right. And it shouldn't. I'm not supposed to feel like this," Emma said shaking her head furiously, as if trying to shake out those feelings- that being with Regina was how life was supposed to be- right out of her head.

"But you do, Emma. You do feel like this, and it feels good," Regina murmured, her voice low and husky. She stood up, sounding more confident then she felt, and let the sheets drop to the floor. She made her way slowly and deliberately to Emma, and put her arms around Emma's neck. "It does feel good," she whispered in Emma's ear, "Doesn't it?"

"Regina," Emma begged, "I can't do this."

"Why stop yourself from having something that might, for once in your god damn life, make you happy? I'm so sick of doing things that I thought would make me happy, but actually made me feel worse, when I could just be doing things that actually made me happy!" Regina exclaimed, stepping away from Emma.

"I don't…I'm afraid, Regina. This is going to go south, very badly. I'm a runner, and I don't do well with this sort of thing and…" Emma was rambling again.

"Dear, I didn't ask you to marry me. I simply meant that instead of pretending that what happened last night was bad, and instead of worrying about what everyone is going to think, you should get over it, because what happened happened, and you can't change it. And because it was good, and because you said this feels right, why don't we do something about it? Starting with another night like yesterday?" Regina suggested with a smirk.

"The sex or the dinner?" Emma asked nervously.

"Both is fine with me," Regina said shrugging, "Though which order we do those things in is entirely up to you."

"Regina… are you sure this is a good idea? Emma asked.

"Yes," Regina nodded.

"How sure?" Emma asked worriedly.

Regina rolled her eyes, and wrapping her arms around Emma's neck again, kissed her very soundly on the lips.

"That's how sure I am."


End file.
